


[Meta/Index] A Sort Of Chronological Order For the Lord Greg AU

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [41]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Fic Index, Lord Greg AU, Meta, Multi, Series Index, Sort Of A Reading Order, Timelines, nobility au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: In case you want a more chronological timeline for the Lord Greg AU and don't want to just read them as I post them bwee. :DThis will be updated when new fics are posted so feel free to bookmark for reference. <3
Relationships: Alex Horne/James Acaster, Ed Gamble/Rose Matafeo, Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Greg Davies/Alex Horne/James Acaster, Greg Davies/Alex Horne/OFC, Greg Davies/James Acaster, Greg Davies/Liza Tarbuck, Greg Davies/Sally Phillips, James Acaster/Ed Gamble, OFC/Alex Horne, OMC/Greg Davies, Sally Phillips/Aisling Bea, Sally Phillips/Max (OC), Tim Key/Alex Horne, Victoria Coren Mitchell/Ed Gamble, Victoria Coren Mitchell/Greg Davies
Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Meta/Index] A Sort Of Chronological Order For the Lord Greg AU

Okay, so I have resisted putting this AU series into any sort of chronological order bc I am Bad At Timelines, but I also recognise that there are four or five different story arcs here now, and like 40 fics, so I should make some attempt at sorting them. A lot of this will be vague bc I didn't really use dates for many of them, but this is sort of mostly how things fit together.

I thought about just shifting the series order around, but tbh I like that it's in the order that it was posted in, because I like being able to see the progression from where it started to where it is now, and helps me keep my head around how things have changed and what was written first. So that's useful to me. But it's arguably not as useful if you're trying to figure out how 40 fics fit together into a coherent timeline, so I have attempted to do this.

It's arguably not entirely perfect bc only half of them have actual sort of dates in my head/noted in the fic, so I've sort of had to largely guess for the others. But I hope this helps. The only other meta I plan to write for this is one illustrating all the various poly families in this series, but I'm still trying to figure out how best to display that, so. Until then, have a timeline, of sorts, with plenty of gaps for things I could fill in, if I get so inspired. 

This will be updated when more fics are posted. <3

 **Late 80s/early 90s**  
[ **Take My Hand**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447906) (1355 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF), [British Comedy RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/British%20Comedy%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: OMC/Greg Davies  
Characters: Greg Davies, Original Male Character(s)  
Additional Tags: Community: seasonofkink, Daddy/boi, First Time, gay clubs, Drunk Sex, Public Sex, Wall Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Held Down, Making Out, implied light D/s, Dubious Consent, drunk consent, Hooking up, age kink, Age Difference, Anal Play, Teasing, Kneeling, one tiny reference to underage posh schoolboy sex, nobility au  
Summary: Before he was a Daddy, Lord Greg was a boy, looking for a Daddy of his own.  
  
[ **Nothing To Fear**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540564) (5099 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF), [British Comedy RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/British%20Comedy%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: OMC/Greg Davies  
Characters: Greg Davies, Original Male Character(s)  
Additional Tags: Community: seasonofkink, Daddy/boi, Held Down, D/s, ropes, Restraints, Rough Sex, Hair-pulling, Age Difference, Obedience, Submission, leather clans, leathermen, Flogging, Whipping, Slapping, rope flogger, fantasies, greg's bitterness, Biphobia References, a ton of queer angst, Rejection, Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Loneliness, asking for help, Found Families, Catharsis, big men being vulnerable, Size Kink, surrender, hook-ups, Kneeling, Submissive Greg  
Summary: Greg goes home with David, expecting it to just be a night of sex, until it turns into something else, something that he really wasn’t prepared for. Sequel to [Take My Hand.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447906)

[ **Stuck On You**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631070) (739 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Liza Tarbuck/Sally Phillips  
Characters: Liza Tarbuck, Sally Phillips  
Additional Tags: nippleplay, Light D/s, f/f - Freeform, Switches, University AU, Experiments, Kink Discovery, practicing techniques, Fingering, Biting, sucking, Licking, Pinching, pain play, light bratting, Hair Tugging, Slacking Off, tiddies, Best Friends, Kissing, Marking, Ownership, Community: seasonofkink  
Summary: Liza is never going to complain about Sally wanting to suck her tits, because she always makes it feel so damn good.

  
 **Mid 90s**  
[ **A Kind Of Still Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084900) (874 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF), [British Comedy RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/British%20Comedy%20RPF)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Victoria Coren Mitchell/Greg Davies  
Characters: Victoria Coren Mitchell, Greg Davies  
Additional Tags: Suspension, unusual positions, Orgasm Control, Cock and Ball Torture, Whipping, ropes, Teasing, Light D/s, outside, pergola, private gardens, In Public, Photographs, Erotic Photography, coming on command, Anal Hook, Kissing, Sub!Greg, Obedience, Submission, Community: seasonofkink, Femdom, Nipple Clamps, pain play  
Summary: Victoria doesn't take smutty pictures. She turns even the most desperate boy hanging from a beam into a work of art, and that's the way she likes it.  
  
 **Early 2000s**  
[ **At Your Feet**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730899) (722 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Tim Key/Alex Horne  
Characters: Tim Key, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF)  
Additional Tags: Community: seasonofkink, Service Kink, Valeting, Master/Servant, Roleplay, Uniform Kink, Kneeling, Oral Sex, Hair stroking, Finger Sucking, giant old manor houses, bored uni students, one very long summer, lovers of covenience  
Summary: Alex loves nothing more than being Tim’s valet.  
  
[ **Marionette**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469684) (1878 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF), [British Comedy RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/British%20Comedy%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Liza Tarbuck/Victoria Coren Mitchell/Greg Davies  
Characters: Liza Tarbuck, Victoria Coren Mitchell, Greg Davies  
Additional Tags: Aftercare, Femdom, Co-Topping, Sub!Greg, Suspension, Massage, Threesome, Kink Parties, Gentleness, Cuddling, Subspace, Trance - Freeform, Blindfolds, Chocolate, Hand-feeding, Light D/s, Comfort fic, ropes  
Summary: Sure, Greg did love doing rope suspension in front of a crowd, but he also loved more than anything was the aftercare he got once his Ladies had had their fun with him.  
  
[ **Taking It All For Daddy**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550862) (709 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Richard Herring  
Characters: Greg Davies, Richard Herring  
Additional Tags: Milking, Forced Orgasms, Fucking Machines, Anal Sex, Anal Vibrators, Restraints, mechanical kink, Robot Kink, D/s, Daddy/boy - Freeform, Obedience, Submission, Silence, Begging, gentle domination, Praise Kink, Aftercare, Cuddles, Kisses, Size Kink, age kink  
Summary: Richard loves two things: being Greg's Good Boy, and being fucked by machines until he can't take it anymore. Oh, and Greg's cuddles, of course. That's three things.

 **2010 - Ed starts running poker scams with Victoria**  
[ **Grand Pas De Deux**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176931) (1208 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [British Comedy RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/British%20Comedy%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Victoria Coren Mitchell/Ed Gamble  
Characters: Victoria Coren Mitchell, Ed Gamble  
Additional Tags: Flirting, Footsies, Teasing, Seduction, Poker, Revenge, Grifting, short cons, Dirty Talk, Community: seasonofkink, Fingering, Kisses, Distractions, Friendly Rivalry, Age Difference, poker as a kink, age kink  
Summary: Victoria and Ed have turned competitive flirting into an artform as they run rings around their marks and take everything they have.  
  
 **2012 - Alex starts working for Lord Greg; Ed and James meet**  
[ **A Fake Behind The Fear**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802510) (24696 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Greg Davies/Josh Widdicombe, Tim Key/Alex Horne, Alex Horne/OFC  
Characters: Greg Davies, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF), Josh Widdicombe  
Additional Tags: Jealousy, D/s, Daddy/boi, Collars, dog beds, Time Out, Punishment, punishment logs, Master/Servant, domestic service, Service Kink, Masturbation, Shame, Voyeurism, Embarrassment, Kink Exploration, Kink Discovery, Bisexuality, Casual Sex, Open Marriage, poly marriage, Polyamory, Cuckolding, touch starved, Massage, Anal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Submission, Obedience, Groping, unwanted arousal, Blow Jobs, Kneeling, Chains, Restraints, Disobedience, Confessions, Crying, Awkwardness, Humiliation  
Summary: A servant is just meant to obey their master, right? There’s nothing kinky about that, or so Alex thought.  
  
[ **Learning To Say No**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451038) (5103 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne  
Characters: Greg Davies, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF)  
Additional Tags: Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Submission, Consent Play, negotiation, Kink Exploration, Touch, fantasies, Kink Negotiation, Nipple Play, Collars, Service Kink, Chains, ropes, retraints, pain play, Paddling, Boundaries, Saying no, Kink Discovery, Cock Rings, Chastity Device, Obedience, Ownership, Consent, Kneeling, Begging, Master/Servant, Complicated Relationships, Bisexuality, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Spanking, Orgasm Denial  
Summary: Alex is very good at saying yes. Greg wants to teach him to say no.  
  
[ **Waiting Impatiently**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463929) (2315 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne  
Characters: Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF), Greg Davies  
Additional Tags: Community: seasonofkink, chastity device/orgasm control, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, Sexting, D/s, Submission, Obedience, Cock Rings, Orgasm Denial, In Public, Humiliation, Public Arousal, Kept Waiting, Asking Permission, Teasing, Frustration, Begging, Masturbation, Licking, Come Swallowing, Pictures, Crying  
Summary: After locking up his cock in chains, Greg sends his boy straight home the next day with an order not to come, and Alex has never felt so frustrated in his life.  
  
[ **The Element Of Surprise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476877) (4038 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: OFC/Alex Horne, Greg Davies/Alex Horne  
Characters: Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF), Original Female Character(s)  
Additional Tags: ropes, tied up, Restraints, Cock Rings, photos/videos, Sexting, Threesome, Vibrators, Multiple Orgasms, Fingering, Foreplay, Kneeling, D/s, Submission, Obedience, obscenity, Teasing, Bisexuality, Polyamory, F/F/M, fantasies, Dirty Talk, Collars, Confessions, Ownership, Humiliation, Cuckolding, Service Kink  
Summary: Finally at home after all of Greg's teasing, Alex finally confesses to his wife that he's realised he's submissive. He was not at all ready for the sex that happened after that.  
  
[ **Stutter, Mumble A Pitiful Sound**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787116) (5380 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Alex Horne/OFC  
Characters: Greg Davies, Alex Horne, Original Characters  
Additional Tags: chain kink, Restraints, Held Down, Teasing, Anal Play, keeping still, Polyamory, Open Marriage, Bisexuality, Edging, Oral Sex, Public Arousal, Public Kink, Cock Rings, Photographs, Sexting, First Times, first scene together, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, boundary setting, Consent Play, Collars, Kneeling, serving two masters, D/D/s, Co-Topping, Femdom, Master/Servant, CBT, Skype, Aftercare, debriefing, Submission, Obedience, chain harness, Disobedience, Punishment, Cuckolding, Chastity, Orgasm Denial, Sensation Play, being ignored, Pegging, Ownership, alex is gonna get rekt, Cuddles  
Summary: The time has come for Alex to discover just how good chains feel.  
  
[ **Lock Up My Heart, I'm Yours**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004216) (3328 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Alex Horne/OFC  
Characters: Greg Davies, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF), Original Female Character(s)  
Additional Tags: collaring, Collars, D/s, D/D/s, Co-Topping, Service Kink, Submission, Ownership, Kneeling, submissive postures, Master/Servant, alterior motives, Femdom, Polyamory, Cuckolding, poly marriage, Bisexuality, Dinner Parties  
Summary: Lord Greg is having some very important guests for dinner, and Alex manages to hold it together until the end, not expecting to find himself kneeling at the feet of both his Master, and his Mistress, with a shiny new collar around his neck.  
  
[ **And Now I Think I'm Flying**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288688) (3167 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/Original Female Character(s)  
Characters: Greg Davies, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF), Original Female Character(s)  
Additional Tags: D/s, D/D/D/s/s, Co-Topping, Submission, Kneeling, Femdom, Polyamory, Cuckolding, poly marriage, Bisexuality, Fivesome, Restraints, ropes, Teasing, Humiliation kink, Slapping, Whipping, Suspension, Rope Bondage, Massage, Aftercare, Praise Kink, gentle touching, soft doms, Held Down, Blindfolds, First Kink Scene, First Time, cuddle piles, Ownership, collaring, Subspace, Oral Sex, gentle pain play, Multiple Doms, Possession, Alex Being Awkward About Sex  
Summary: Greg and Rachel conspire with Sarah and Lily to show Alex an amazing first scene after collaring him. Set after [Lock Up My Heart, I'm Yours.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004216)[ **  
  
Crossing The Threshold**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244683) (6912 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/OFC  
Characters: Greg Davies, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF), Original Female Character(s)  
Additional Tags: Consent Play, negotiation, BDSM contract, Slave Contract, D/s, D/D/s, Threesome, Ownership, Teasing, collaring, Hard Limits, Kneeling, Waiting, Contemplation, chain harness, Service Kink, Submission, fluid bonding, blood bonding, Daddy/boy - Freeform, Mummy/boy, safe words, Being taken care of, Belonging, Found Family, chosen family, Polyamorous Marriage, Open Marriage, leather clans, Power Exchange, Exclusivity, Queer Families, Inspection, old guard leatherfolk, Traditions, Rituals, Chastity, Nakedness, Obedience, Master/Servant, Community: seasonofkink, Cock Rings, Collars  
Summary: It had been a very intense week for Alex, as he, and Rachel, and Lord Greg, sit down to work out how Alex can serve two masters, and formalise that in writing. And now, Alex has been left alone to consent, or not, to the contract they've drawn up, and become an owned submissive for the very first time.  
  
 **2014 - Ed leaves James (and Victoria)**  
[ **In For The Kill**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573504) (14696 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Chapters: 2/2  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF), [British Comedy RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/British%20Comedy%20RPF)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Victoria Coren Mitchell/Greg Davies, Greg Davies/OMC, background/past Liza Tarbuck/Victoria Coren Mitchell/Greg Davies, Victoria Coren Mitchell/others, background Greg Davies/Alex Horne  
Characters: Victoria Coren Mitchell, Greg Davies, Original Characters  
Additional Tags: D/s, Femdom, poker parties, rigged matches, Revenge, Fingering, Oral Sex, Cunnilingus, cock-sucking, Undressing, Opportunistic Sex, Flirting, Seduction, Public Sex, Restraints, ropes, Chains, Cuffs, Suspension, Bondage Furniture, Erotic Photography, Shibari, Rope Bondage, Helplessness, Trance - Freeform, Subspace, Aftercare, Edging, Threesome, Objectification, meditative trance, Blindfolds, Sensory Deprivation, Silence, Touch, Sensual touch, Kissing, Spanking, Whipping, Flogging, Pain Kink, Kneeling, Master/Servant, posture collars, Teasing, Gift Fic, Bisexuality, Old Lovers, Includes Fanart, Fanart  
Summary: Greg thought he was going back to one of Victoria's parties simply at the request of an old friend he hadn't seen in years. Victoria had other ideas. Includes fanart in 2nd chapter.  
  
[ **So Like A Rose**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222897) (2890 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Ed Gamble/Rose Matafeo, past background Ed Gamble/James Acaster  
Characters: Ed Gamble, Rose Matafeo  
Additional Tags: Hate Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Flirting, Seduction, One Night Stand, spite fuck, Angst, Running Away, Karma's a bitch, hangovers, Regrets, Rough Sex, Grifter AU, consent for all the wrong reasons, Bisexuality, hazy memories  
Summary: All Ed wanted to do was drink away his heartbreak and forget that he'd left James behind. What he didn't ask for was someone to turn up and beat him at his own game.  
  
 **2016**  
[ **She's Thunderstorms**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172401) (643 words) by [**littleb0d**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Sally Phillips/Max (OC)  
Characters: Sally Phillips, Max (OC)  
Additional Tags: D/s, Femdom, Oral Sex, Pegging, Teasing, Begging, Held Down, One Night Stand, Fingering, Dirty Talk, Original Nonbinary Character - Freeform, Original Disabled Character  
Summary: A snippet of what happened in Madrid...  
  
[ **It's A Hell Of A Feeling Though**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436767) (750 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Sally Phillips/Aisling Bea  
Characters: Sally Phillips, Aisling Bea  
Additional Tags: Light D/s, Collars, Restraints, Oral Sex, Face Sitting, Submission, ropes, Friendship, Companionship, Tenderness, showering together, Dubious Consent, consensual drunk sex, Strap-Ons, gay bars, travelling, Female Friendship  
Summary: Sally was out looking for another conquest. What she didn't expect was to find a girl just like her. Now the fun could really begin.  
  
 **2017 - Lord Greg finds James and takes him home**  
[ **Aftershocks**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818427) (4963 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/James Acaster, Greg Davies/Alex Horne, background Greg Davies/Others, past James Acaster/others, past Ed Gamble/James Acaster  
Characters: Greg Davies, James Acaster, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF)  
Additional Tags: Hurt/Comfort, D/s, Daddy/boi, Comforting, soft!Greg, Aftercare, Cuddles, leathermen, Found Families, chosen families, satefy, Getting out, Trauma, can't sleep, Up All Night, Pain Kink, Bad coping mechanisms, Dissociation, bad memories, Broken Hearts, Guilt, Shame, conmen, Grifting, James Is Not Okay But He Will Be, Biphobia, Bisexuality, leather clubs, Whipping, Bruises, Trust Issues  
Summary: After being picked up by Greg outside a leather club, James finds himself back in a part of London he hasn't been to in years, as Greg takes care of him and offers him a place to stay.  
  
[ **Are You Gonna Be My Boy?**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897462) (2077 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/James Acaster  
Characters: Greg Davies, James Acaster  
Additional Tags: age kink, Daddy/boi, soft D/s, Kneeling, negotiation, Caregiving, Comforting, Cuddles, Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Submission, Obedience, reassurance, Community: seasonofkink  
Summary: Taking care of lost boys was what Greg loved doing, even if they didn't always work out, or need him for very long, or kept him up late at night because they needed him like James did as he settled into his new home.  
  
[ **Introspectre**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452100) (6150 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/James Acaster, Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Greg Davies/Alex Horne/James Acaster, James Acaster/Alex Horne  
Characters: Greg Davies, James Acaster, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF)  
Additional Tags: Kneeling, Restraints, Cuffs, stress positions, being still, Hand Feeding, Submission, Daddy/boi, D/s, Blindfolds, Begging, Force Feeding, Punishment, Obedience, gross-out foods, not very nice foods, Aftercare, Massage, Subspace, Rumination, James being emotionally complex and overthinking things, Guilt, Motivations, Kink Exploration, Hand Worship, Licking, sucking, fingers - Freeform, Kissing, Stroking, Hair teasing, Gentleness, Hang-ups, Shame, Projection  
Summary: After being paddled to calm him down after a tantrum, James now has to kneel at his master’s feet to be fed his dinner, bound, blindfolded, and held still in calm submission.  
  
[ **Stagger, Stumble, Shackled and Bound**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464566) (2318 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/James Acaster  
Characters: Greg Davies, James Acaster  
Additional Tags: D/s, Daddy/boi, shackles, Chains, Restraints, Punishment, Isolation, Humiliation, Resistance, Submission, Held Down, Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Slapping, Cuddles, Time Out, Total Power Exchange, Crying, Kneeling, Obedience  
Summary: James' little revenge plots against Alex have gone too far, and James finds himself in shackles, kneeling at the feet of his master.  
  
[ **Learning To Rest**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848235) (1636 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/James Acaster  
Characters: Greg Davies, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF), James Acaster  
Additional Tags: Hurt/Comfort, learning to accept love, Sickness, nursing back to health, Greg Taking Care Of His Boys, Gentleness, Cuddles, soft fic, Comforting, bathing together, James still manages to angst, Sharing a Bed  
Summary: James is sick and Greg and Alex take care of him.  
  
[ **Daddy's Boy**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960456) (21433 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: James Acaster/Alex Horne, James Acaster/blanket, Greg Davies/James Acaster, Greg Davies/James Acaster/Alex Horne, Greg Davies/Alex Horne  
Characters: Greg Davies, James Acaster, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF)  
Additional Tags: being still, D/s, D/s/s, Daddy/boi, weighted blankets, comfort blankets, Age Play, Inner Child, play, plush toys, Cuddles, Comforting, Nap Time, snacks, Bedtime Stories, Daddy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, touch sensitivity, Kissing, Subspace, Silence, Kink Exploration, Kink Discovery, showering together, Apologies, making amends, Kink acceptance, Punishment, writing lines, Cleaning, Service Kink, Affection, Collars, foot worship, Pet Play, Voyeurism, Eavesdropping, Hair stroking, Found Family, chosen family, Brotherly Love, Fatherly Love, Shame, Verbal Humiliation, Awkwardness, talking about kink, Master/Servant, non-fame AU, Greg is a rich lord tho, Alex Being Awkward About Intimacy, Greg Taking Care Of His Boys, James Ruminating About Things For 21k Words, Living Together  
Summary: James didn't think he was into age play at all, until Greg helped him realise that he was.  
  
[ **Home**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032868) (6387 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF), [Australian Comedians RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Australian%20Comedians%20RPF), [British Comedy RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/British%20Comedy%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/James Acaster, Joe Lycett/Noel Fielding/Original Character, Original Male Character/Adam Hills, Original Male Character/Greg Davies, Greg Davies/Josh Widdicombe, Greg Davies/Jon Richardson  
Characters: Greg Davies, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF), James Acaster, Joe Lycett, Noel Fielding, Adam Hills, Original Characters  
Additional Tags: D/s, Daddy/boi, Found Family, chosen family, Queer Families, leathermen, leather clans, kink clans, hierarchical D/s, Collars, Ownership, Becoming family, Brotherly Love, Starting again, Naming Ceremonies, scene names, happy crying, Cuddles, Kisses, Non-Sexual Age Play, Polyamory, bathing together  
Summary: After a lovely afternoon out with Alex and Greg, the last thing James expected was to be invited to join Greg's clan. But it turns out to be the perfect end to the perfect day as James finally finds his way home. Sequel to [Daddy's Boy.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960456)  
  
[ **Hey Baby**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092570) (1852 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Sally Phillips, background Sally Phillips/Aisling Bea  
Characters: Greg Davies, Sally Phillips  
Additional Tags: Light D/s, Femdom, Bisexuality, Casual Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, long-term sexual relationship, Polyamory, committment, betrothals, arranged marriage - sort of, Leather Kink, subby!Greg  
Summary: Lord Greg's day just got a hell of a lot better when Countess Sally arrives back from her travels, ready to fuck him senseless.

[ **Mother Of The House**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268437) (1588 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Liza Tarbuck/others, Joe Lycett/Noel Fielding, OMC/Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Liza Tarbuck/James Acaster, Liza Tarbuck/Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Sally Phillips/Aisling Bea, Liza Tarbuck/Aisling Bea, Greg Davies/Sally Phillips, Liza Tarbuck/Sally Phillips  
Characters: Liza Tarbuck, Greg Davies, Alex Horne, Sally Phillips, Joe Lycett, Noel Fielding, Aisling Bea, Original Characters  
Additional Tags: Suspension, Whipping, Subspace, Blindfolds, Submission, Obedience, Mothering, Daddy/boi, Responsible Kink Mum Liza, D/s, Aftercare, ropes, Shibari, Anal hooks, Kneeling, Cock Sucking, correct posture, Restraints, Collars, Public Kink, Kink Parties, Pain Kink, Cunnilingus, Chains, quiet moments, Late Nights, not quite an orgy  
Summary: Liza always makes sure she takes care of her guests when they come to her kink parties.

[ **Not A Consolation Prize**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192947) (1030 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Liza Tarbuck/Aisling Bea, background Sally Phillips/Aisling Bea, background Sally Phillips/Greg Davies, background Sally Phillips & Liza Tarbuck  
Characters: Liza Tarbuck, Aisling Bea  
Additional Tags: Vibrators, D/s, Sex Toys, rabbit vibe, Forced Orgasms, Restraints, f/f - Freeform, st andrew's cross, Flogging, Teasing, Edging, Bratty Submissive, Bratting, Bragging, brat taming, Aftercare, taking care of other people's submissives, Female Friendship, Longing, Community: seasonofkink, Kink Parties  
Summary: Set after [Mother of the House.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268437) Sally has gone off somewhere with Greg, leaving Aisling behind for Liza to play with. Liza does not mind this at all. It's been a while since she got to tend to her own pleasure at one of her own parties.

[ **Chain Reaction**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034419) (3053 words) by [**littleb0d**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF), [British Comedy RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/British%20Comedy%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Sally Phillips/Max, (background) Joe Lycett/Noel Fielding/Max (OC)  
Characters: Greg Davies, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF), Sally Phillips, Noel Fielding, Joe Lycett, Max (OC)  
Additional Tags: one-night stands, Teasing, D/s, Femdom, Threesomes, bratty submissives, Making Out, Seduction, Aftercare, Cuddling, Sally stealing Greg's boys, max is an idiot  
Summary: What happens in Madrid, stays in Madrid. Until it doesn’t. This the one where Max gets more than they bargained for…  
  
[ **Reckless Serenade**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246527) (1306 words) by [**littleb0d**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Sally Phillips/Max (OC), Noel Fielding/Max (OC), Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Sally Phillips/Aisling Bea  
Characters: Sally Phillips, Max (OC), Greg Davies, Alex Horne, Noel Fielding, Joe Lycett, James Acaster, Aisling Bea  
Additional Tags: D/s, Femdom, Oral Sex, Drunk Kissing, Gig fic, Band Fic, Public Sex, Teasing, hook-ups, Exhibitionism, Original Nonbinary Character - Freeform, Original Disabled Character  
Summary: What goes around, comes around. Sometimes literally.  
  
[ **How The Lion Got Its Claws**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857077) (814 words) by [**littleb0d**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF), [British Comedy RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/British%20Comedy%20RPF)  
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Liza Tarbuck, Greg Davies/Joe Lycett/Noel Fielding/Max (OC)  
Characters: Greg Davies, Liza Tarbuck, Joe Lycett, Noel Fielding, Max (OC)  
Additional Tags: Original Disabled Character, Original Nonbinary Character - Freeform, all the feels, Fluff, Teasing, Whump, Aftercare, Switchy Feels  
Summary: The one where Max has a large helping of self-discovery...  
  
[ **little soul // enjoy the silence**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284754) (5956 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/James Acaster, James Acaster/blanket  
Characters: Greg Davies, James Acaster  
Additional Tags: Touching, Hurt/Comfort, Teasing, Stroking, Hands, Oral Sex, Hand Jobs, Comforting, Cuddles, Cock Worship, Hand Worship, Kissing, D/s, Daddy/boi, Aftercare, Subspace, Gentleness, Recovery, taking care of his boy, Submission, Tenderness, Obedience, Pain, paddling aftercare, punishment aftercare, Bruises, pleasure - Freeform, comfort blankets, definitely not plotting revenge, Teaching, Guidance, Age Play, Inner Child  
Summary: James never feels quite so small as when he’s recovering from a paddling in the arms of his master.  
  
[ **No Beds For Naughty Boys**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052962) (770 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Greg Davies/James Acaster  
Characters: Greg Davies, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF), James Acaster  
Additional Tags: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, advent calendar fic, Punishment, tied up, Sleeping on the Floor, Blankets, Ownership, D/s, Daddy/boi, Disobedience, Restraints, Cuffs, Master/Servant, weird AU thing idk  
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 18: Fireplace - James should know better than to try to argue with his master, even if he knows he's right.  
  
[ **Shouldn't Have Done That**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819445) (974 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/James Acaster  
Characters: Greg Davies, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF), James Acaster  
Additional Tags: Advent Calendar, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Handcuffs, Chains, Restraints, tying yourself up, self-kink, solo play, James getting into trouble, Punishment, Caning, D/s, Daddy/boi, Submission, surrender, Crying, bratty submissives, Disobedience, Humiliation, Guilt  
Summary: Dec 16: Handcuffs - James should really learn to reconsider his impetuous ideas before running off to try them, or he'll end up in chains, handcuffed, and unable to get free, to Greg and Alex's great amusement.  
  
[ **Bittersweet**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094413) (652 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/James Acaster, Greg Davies/Alex Horne, James Acaster/Alex Horne rivalry  
Characters: Greg Davies, James Acaster, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF)  
Additional Tags: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, advent calendar fic, Disobedience, D/s, Daddy/boi, Master/Servant, bratty submissives, Christmas Dinner, weird au idek, Punishment, Paddling, Locked up, Jealousy, Rivalry, Antagonism  
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 21: Surprises - James tries to be helpful with the Christmas feast preparations, but his master is surprisingly not okay with James just deciding what he wants to do, rather than follow his orders like a good little boy.  
  
[ **Reindeer Games**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718828) (1774 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/James Acaster  
Characters: Greg Davies, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF), James Acaster, Liza Tarbuck  
Additional Tags: Advent Calendar, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, D/s, Daddy/boi, leathermen, Found Families, leather clans, kink balls, Kink Parties, Play Parties, Christmas Parties, Costumes, Dress-Ups, reindeer costumes, Father Christmas - Freeform, Elves, gift-giving, Traditions, Ownership, Collars, Gifts, Animal Play, Obedience, pulling a sleigh, nobility au, Bratty Subs, Submission, Whipping, Slapping, correction  
Summary: Dec 8: Christmas parties - It's James' first time at the annual Christmas kink party that Lord Greg and his family always attends, and this year, along with Alex, he gets to be part of a very sacred tradition, that of playing one of Father Christmas' reindeer. **  
  
2018**  
[ **The Kissing Game**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063554) (6296 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Alex Horne/James Acaster, Greg Davies/James Acaster, Greg Davies/Alex Horne  
Characters: Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF), James Acaster, Greg Davies  
Additional Tags: Kissing, Surprises, pinned down, Held Down, Contests, Games, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Making Out, Awkardness, Teasing, Seduction, Flirting, D/s, Massages, Rough kisses, Hard kisses, terrible kisses, Soft Kisses, Hugs, Cuddles, pinky promises, Age Play, surrender, Alex And James Being Awkward About Sex  
Summary: You don't just kiss James Acaster out of nowhere unless you're Alex Horne trying to bait James into a kissing contest you know James is going to lose.  
  
[ **A Boy In Sheep's Clothing**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872458) (673 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/James Acaster  
Characters: Greg Davies, James Acaster, Josh Widdicombe  
Additional Tags: Advent Calendar, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Theatre, Nativity Play, Christmas shows, Rehearsals, Performance, Proving yourself, baby steps, Acting, Costumes, bit parts, playing a sheep, the new boy, D/s, Daddy/boi, no favours here, bratty submissives  
Summary: Dec 18: Nativity - James felt very out of place standing on stage, script in hand, amongst a cast who had all done this before. At least he was only playing a sheep.  
  
 **2019  
**[ **Boys Underfoot**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322313) (976 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/James Acaster  
Characters: Greg Davies, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF), James Acaster  
Additional Tags: Licking, boot-licking, Kneeling, naked service, leather protocols, service protocols, Master/Servant, D/s, Daddy/boy - Freeform, Punishment, Humiliation, Penance - Freeform, Leashes, Collars, disrespecting your Master, leather boots, Leather Kink, boot kink, Submission, Obedience, Vignette, Community: seasonofkink  
Summary: Just one error in service protocol has Alex and James kneeling at Lord Greg's feet, forced to make penance to their master for showing such disrespect by licking His boots.

[ **The First Spirit Of Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791206) (1279 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Characters: Greg Davies, James Acaster, Father Christmas - Folklore  
Additional Tags: Advent Calendar, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, D/s, Daddy/boi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Christmas Eve, Sleepovers, Christmas traditions, personifications of Christmas, staying up late, waiting to see Santa, absolutely obnoxious fluff, James is a child, Father Christmas - Freeform, Santa Claus - Freeform  
Summary: Dec 14: Secret Santa - The best thing about Christmas Eve is that Lord Greg gets to play Santa for his boys.

 **2020 - James runs into Ed again**  
[ **Ashes To Ashes**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339209) (15221 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/James Acaster, James Acaster/Ed Gamble, James Acaster/others  
Characters: Greg Davies, James Acaster, Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF), Ed Gamble  
Additional Tags: Hurt/Comfort, break-ups, Getting over a Relationship, Healing, D/s, weighted blankets, Up All Night, Random Encounters, Angst, A LOT of Angst, James Not Dealing With Emotions, Cuddles, Comfort Food, Confessions, Flashbacks, Grifting, Whipping, Daddy/boi  
Summary: James has been with Greg for three years now, and he's opened up to him a lot about his past. But there's one man he hasn't told him about, and he's not sure he ever will, because it might threaten to tear a hole in his chest, a very Ed-shaped hole that James is not ready to deal with. But you can only run from your past for so long before it literally crashes into you, and James has to confront all that pain at last. He does not take it well. At all.  
  
[ **House of Memories**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079854) (19013 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF), [British Comedy RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/British%20Comedy%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: past Ed Gamble/James Acaster, background Greg Davies/James Acaster  
Characters: Ed Gamble, James Acaster, Greg Davies  
Additional Tags: Memories, Nostalgia, Friendship, hanging out together, Gambling, card tricks, Grifting, Con Artists, bad break-ups, Running Away, Escape, lying, Trust Issues, Letters, Confessions, Attempts at Reconciliation, accidental meet-ups, reconnecting with old lovers, Healing, Service Kink, Light D/s, Regrets, Guilt, this one is rly hard to tag ngl  
Summary: Ed would like it known that James, it's fair to say, is an unreliable narrator. So this is Ed's side of the story of the night he ran into James again after six years apart. Sequel to [Ashes to Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339209).

[ **tempestas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217178) (717 words) by [**Sashataakheru**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru)  
Fandom: [Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Taskmaster%20\(UK%20TV\)%20RPF)  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Relationships: Alex Horne/James Acaster  
Characters: Alex Horne (British Comedy RPF), James Acaster  
Additional Tags: Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Hurt/Comfort, Puppy Play, Pupspace, Comforting, snuggles, Hugs, Angst, up too late, puppy cuddles  
Summary: Dec 19: Puppies. Greg's strict schedule had stopped James thinking about Ed for a few days now, but in the midnight dark, Alex finds James clearly dwelling on it again, and offers his own comfort in his own puppy way. Set after [Ashes to Ashes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339209)


End file.
